i think you and the moon and neptune got it right
by raestorm
Summary: Clarke Griffin, rising sophomore at Polis College, has just taken on a Resident Assistant position, thanks to her big cousin Bellamy. She's excited, nervous, and a little overwhelmed, especially when she realizes Lexa Woods (you know, the Junior she had been low-key crushing on only all of last year) is not only one of the head RAs, but also living directly two floors above her.
1. i think the universe is on my side

**so i started another thing partially because clexa and the100 have taken over my life (and ya know, with all the free time i don't have). here goes.**

 **a huge thank you and shout-out goes to my wonderful beta, meredith (imjustakoalabear on tumblr)!**

 **find me on tumblr at buildyourownarchitecture**

 **:)**

* * *

"Oh. Crap."

"Raven!" Clarke snapped, turning her head to look down the staircase at her friend. "You are supposed to be helping, not breaking my stuff."

The other girl gave Clarke a glare. "I'm trying. Maybe if you didn't pack the entire world…"

"I won't be home until Christmas break. I had to pack everything, moron."

"Stop calling me names or I'm going to stop helping you!"

Clarke groaned and held the door open when she got to the top of the steps. "Yeah, yeah, come on, slow poke."

After letting Raven walk through the door (and ignoring the glare and dramatic showcase of her brace sent her way), Clarke grabbed the suitcase she had let sit on the ground and re-situated the rest of her belongings that were in her arms.

"Which way?" Raven asked her.

"Through that door, I think…this is 305, so I'm probably down at the other end."

Groaning, Raven glared again. "Why, of course you are."

"You know, you could have just stayed back at the hotel with my mom if you were going to be this much of a pain in my a-"

Before Clarke could finish talking, she saw her wallet sliding off of the box she was carrying. Making a grab for it with the hand that held her suitcase, she accidentally hit the bottom of the box and sent pictures, books, and other random things that were stored inside flying everywhere.

"Shit," she muttered, cringing as everything made a rather loud crashing noise.

Raven was busy cackling and mocking her, while Clarke scrambled to pick some of her things up. "Can you please stop finding ways to make this day worse and get down here to help me?"

Helping Clarke (helping meaning chucking random art supplies, pictures, and _whatever the hell the rest was_ ) quickly refill the box, Raven grimaced every time she came across a picture of Clarke in high school, waiting for the inevitable one of Finn and her to appear.

Noticing her best friend's face, Clarke finished placing her things back inside the box and stood up, pulling Raven with her. "I'm not going to crack," she promised, gripping the brunette's shoulders. "He was my first love and losing him was terrifying and heart wrenching and…" Pulling back, Clarke toyed with her hands and blinked to rid herself of any chance of oncoming tears. "I'm still healing, but things are a lot more patched up than they were a year ago. I appreciate the concern and the love, I do, but I need you to stop walking on eggshells with everything Finn related. If you stop, everyone else will, too."

Taking a moment and following Clarke's eye movements, Raven let her frown form a more neutral position on her face. Quickly hugging the other girl, Raven whispered an "I'll try" in her ear before promptly pushing her away and rolling her eyes. "If you want to get the shit out of your car in enough time to make your stupid 'welcome back' event, you better get your ass in gear!"

* * *

Checking her phone's screen for what felt like the hundredth time in the last two minutes, Clarke continued running, ignoring the burn in her legs and sweat dripping down her neck, probably ruining her hair and any composure she was hoping to have. She had forgotten how stifling the heat could be in Polis. Polis College was about three hours from the North Carolina coast, but that didn't stop the town from feeling as if the sun was literally swallowing everyone whole until at least mid-September.

Clutching her lanyard and phone, Clarke tore up the steps of the Polis student center, ripped the door open after slamming her id card against the reader (rolling her eyes as she did so, because, really who wanted to sneak into the student center before school started up again), and flew down the steps, slowing her pace two-thirds of the way down to avoid looking like a complete idiot.

After a quick first glance around the empty cafeteria, she realized slowing down was done entirely in vain and sprinted across the room. "Bellamy!" Slamming on the brakes and flying into his arms, Clarke clutched around his neck.

Feeling Bellamy reach around to place the cup he was carrying on the counter behind them, Clarke peeled herself off of him. "Hi," she whispered, bright smile lighting up her face.

Smiling back at her, Bellamy found his arms pulling Clarke into another hug. "Hi, princess."

Someone clearing their throat, rather obnoxiously, caused the pair to finally disentangle. A quick glance to his left told Bellamy how he was going to respond before the person near them even opened his mouth.

"So," Wick began, raising an eyebrow suggestively. "Who's the fresh meat?"

Rolling his eyes, Bellamy began to say something, but Clarke's voice interrupted him. "I'm not fresh meat, jag off. I do have a name. It's Clarke. And, _ew_ , Bellamy is my cousin, but thanks for leaving me with _that_ nauseous feeling in the pit of my stomach."

Eyebrows raised with an impressed look on his face, Wick stuck out his hand. "Well that's that I guess. I'm Wick. Senior, second floor of Dune."

Sighing and reminding herself to give this guy a second chance at a first impression, she stuck her own hand out to shake. "Clarke. Sophomore, third floor Cepa."

Wick was already pulling away and grabbing his plate to walk back to the conference room, where their welcome back event was being held, when he snorted loudly. "Good luck with that."

Once he was far enough out of earshot, Clarke turned toward Bellamy, swiping his drink and trying to multitask and quickly decide what she wanted to eat. "What did he mean by that?" she asked, reaching for a spoon to dish out pasta.

"Ignore him," Bellamy began, finishing making his own plate (full of things Clarke could vomit at the thought of being mixed together). "He was referring to Lexa, but she's great. He's just an ass and gets himself into a constant state of trouble."

"The head RA Lexa? Sexy, straight-faced Lexa? She's in my building?"

"Top floor," Bellamy provided, smirking when Clarke almost burned herself putting broccoli onto her plate after hearing him. "I reserve the right to tease you about this later, but we should probably head back. I can just hear Kane's speech about tardiness from here."

Trying to play it cool and following Bellamy down the hall, Clarke tried to identify what exactly was making her stomach erupt in dinosaur-sized butterflies. Rolling her eyes at herself, she gave up her internal debate. She was nervous about starting this damn job to begin with and now the upperclassman who she was enamored with was not only her supervisor, but also living directly two floors above her.

Sliding into a seat next to Bellamy, Clarke glanced around the room, waving at her friends and those she knew and trying to remember the names of the older RAs. Octavia, Bellamy's sister and her cousin, got written up enough for Clarke to know all of their social security numbers and life aspirations. She should have been able to remember everyone's name, at the very least, but all she could think about was that Lexa was nowhere to be found.

Before she could really over-analyze her crush missing in action, the brunette _glided, literally glided_ , into the room, setting a salad and tea down at a table with a few other upperclassmen, and sweeping her eyes across the room. With a slight head nod, which probably would have gone unnoticed by everyone in the room had it not been for Clarke's eagle eye on the girl, Lexa walked to the middle of the space.

"Hello, everyone. Welcome back."

"Hey, partner!"

Clarke glanced to her left, where Bellamy was seated. Cringing in both embarrassment and with the realization that Bellamy was the other head RA and would be working closely with Lexa all year, Clarke tried to not sink down into, _or under for that matter,_ her seat. Hiding her face with her hand, she quietly groaned. When she gathered enough composure to glance back to the center of the room, Lexa was sporting what Clarke thought was the first and only smile she'd ever seen cross the girl's face. Bellamy kicking her under the table helped her realize that smile was directed at her and any thought of keeping the blush out of her cheeks flew out the window. Smiling back, Clarke playfully swatted at her cousin. "Ignore him. I promise he's not always this weird."

Lexa threw a nod in her direction and although the smile had left her face, Clarke noticed the light and humor in her eyes. Maybe this whole RA thing would be a lot better than she had anticipated.

* * *

Laughter falling out of her mouth, Clarke spun a 180 and almost choked on air. The group was playing a series of 'get to know you' games, currently conquering Two Truths and a Lie, and Lexa was now standing smack dab in front of her. Partially too caught up in the fun she was having, Clarke continued laughing. "Hi," she greeted, eyes shining at Lexa and watching, with delight, as the right side of her mouth curled up into a half smile.

"Hello, Clarke."

"I'm really glad I chose to do this," Clarke blurted, wishing she wouldn't look even more like an idiot if she slammed a hand over her mouth. "Uh…"

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself," Lexa purposefully added, saving the blonde from any further embarrassment. "You come highly recommended."

"Oh?"

Lexa answered with another nod.

"I hope you don't mean by Bellamy, because, well, if you have that much faith in him, you're going to be really let down this year," Clarke joked, watching Lexa bow her head in what _seemed_ like a chuckle, brown curls covering her face in the process. "So," Clarke continued, finally noticing her heart rate and reprimanding herself for not thinking of better statements for this stupid game. If she knew she'd eventually pair up with Lexa, she would have spent _all fucking summer_ thinking of the two absolute coolest things about herself and a really great lie that didn't sound like she was making herself out to be a wannabe badass.

"You can go first," Lexa offered, abruptly pulling Clarke out of her thoughts.

' _Great,'_ Clarke thought. ' _Of course I can.'_ "Okay, hm. I'm an art therapy major, I'm from Pitt-"

Clarke's jaw almost dropped when Lexa cut her off. "If you are going to use statements like that, we may as well skip your turn."

"What do you mean?"

"Clarke, I hired you. I know your major and where you are from."

Frowning, Clarke balled her lips into the corner of her mouth and wracked her brain. "Okay fine. What makes me most sad is that my dad won't be able to walk me down the aisle when, well _if_ , anyone ever wants to marry me. I think water is thicker than blood. And I'm so terrified of swimming that I have been forging notes to get me out of swim classes since high school."

Wishing the look on Lexa's face was more 'challenge accepted' rather than sheer shock, quickly masked by composure, Clarke internally kicked herself, _hard_ , as the words she just blurted out kept flying through her brain.

"I don't-"

"Ohhhhh the commander is stumped! Hurry up and lose the round so we can move on! You two are the only ones not finished yet," the pair heard.

"Quiet, Anya," Lexa snapped, eyes swiping back to Clarke's face as the group's chatter began up again.

"You think blood is thicker than water. That one was a lie."

Allowing a smirk to frame her face, Clarke shook her head, watching Lexa's eyes follow the gentle swish of her ponytail. "Wrong, although nice try since, ya know, Bell and all. I've only been forging notes to get out of swimming since college."

Almost calling Clarke out on her use of a tricky play on words, Lexa decided not to. The immediate mist that covered the blonde's eyes as she finished telling Lexa her lie did not seem like an appropriate sign to go ahead and push the envelope. In fact, as she watched Clarke blink away threatening tears, Lexa realized there was much more to the girl's swimming story than she felt equipped to handle right now.

Realizing she should up her own game, Lexa took a moment to brainstorm, but ended up half-assing her statements, for more reasons than she could count. "My favorite show in Teen Mom, I would probably, actually, and seriously harm someone to steal their Rita's Water Ice, and I like to eat squid."

Snorting, Clarke shook her head. "You do not. No way. And your favorite television show is _definitely_ Teen Mom."

"I…" Cocking her head to the side, Lexa realized she had just inadvertently mortified herself in front of a girl she had realistically known for only 45 minutes. "You can't tell anyone that."

Still laughing, but trying her hardest to reign herself in, because, hello, _the girl in front of her was stunning and smart and kinda her fucking boss_ , Clarke stuck out a pinky. "Promise." Noticing the confused look fall across the taller girl's face, Clarke scoffed. "Please tell me you've pinky promised before? What kind of human are you?"

Sneering, Lexa quickly twisted their pinkies together before taking two steps back. "Of course I have," she lied, ignoring the way Clarke's left eyebrow rose in speculation. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to instruct everyone on our next activity."

Falling in line with everyone else in the room, Clarke tried to keep the smirk off her face. Lexa was busy blabbing, well blabbing in as few (entirely too formal) words as possible, the directions to their next 'get to know you' game, but all Clarke's could think about was how fun this year actually could turn out to be, if she played her cards right.


	2. heaven and earth have finally aligned

**AN: Thank you for the feedback and likes! Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

High from all the energy she had gathered over the past few hours during the welcome back event, Clarke asked herself, _What better time to throw in a quick load of laundry_ (which mainly consisted of her clothes from the past few days) _than 11:30 at night?_

Clarke grinned when she saw one of Raven's red tank tops hiding in her own dirty laundry bag. She threw the shirt in the washing machine with her load of colors and sifted through the rest of the clothes, letting her mind wander. Her mom was probably watching some sappy movie right now, pretending not to cry over college beginning up again for the year.

Clarke's mom had insisted on bringing her down to school, reasoning that even if this was her sophomore year, she was moving into a freshmen building. Clarke vividly remembered rolling her eyes and remarking that she was moving in as an upperclassman RA, _not as a freshman again_. Nonetheless, Abby Griffin didn't relent. Clarke realized that her mom probably wanted to spend at least a few hours with her niece and nephew and have time for a proper goodbye with both Clarke and Raven. So the trio had slowly made their way down the east coast, stopping at stupid attractions and taking their time to enjoy the past few days.

Raven and Clarke had practically grown up together, along with the Blake siblings. While Raven wasn't her biological sister, Abby and Jake had taken one look at the feisty four-year-old back in Pre-K and immediately decided to make sure she was cared for, clothed, fed, housed, and loved. Two years later, Raven moved in with them, after her then foster family decided to move cross-country. By age eleven, Raven was officially a member of the Griffin household. The girl chose to keep her own last name though, which Clarke definitely understood.

It wasn't that Raven hated her birth parents. They just weren't set out to be great parents. In fact, Clarke was surprised to find that once Raven had moved in with them and the Griffins took legal responsibility for her, Mr. and Mrs. Reyes actually became _better_ parents in some strange, warped way. Her best friend received yearly birthday and holiday cards and presents, monthly (although brief) phone calls, and random emails or text messages that meant a lot more to Raven than she cared to admit. Of course, Clarke (and everyone else) knew their relationship wasn't all sunshine and butterflies. Nothing in Raven's life really was. Clarke was just happy to see her best friend receive a tiny bit of happiness from the twisted, fucked up situation she was in, one that Clarke wouldn't wish on anyone in a million years.

Clarke shook her head at the thoughts and reminded herself not to go down a negative road tonight, especially when she was feeling this _good_. Twisting to slam one of the washing machines shut and begin loading the other with detergent and fresh rainwater scent beads, her body and mind immediately perked up as Classic by MKTO began playing out of her left ear bud. After a quick glance around, she remembered that no one was actually in the building, besides four other RAs on separate floors. She slipped the right earphone in, not worried right now about being unsafe or missing someone creep up behind her and like, knock her out or something. Damn Octavia for ever putting that idea in her head in the first place. Her cousin was an idiot. "Clarke, be careful in that big, spooky building all alooooooone," Clarke mocked from memory.

She jumped around and let her ponytail swish from side to side as she finished putting her two loads in (suspiciously more full of Raven's clothes than her own). Clarke laughed quietly to herself when her sock clad feet slid across the linoleum, her body stopping only when it collided with a dryer. Being on campus, basically alone, was actually turning out to be really fun, although she was sure she'd soon be begging her mom to let Raven stay with her in the dorm instead of her hotel room.

The chorus of her song began and Clarke, feeling free and relaxed, started singing along. Whether it was the song blaring into her ears, her own obnoxious voice, or some combination of the two, Clarke entirely missed Lexa entering the laundry room, noisily dropping her own laundry basket on the ground (to try and avoid sneaking up on or startling Clarke), crossing her arms, and leaning against the door jam in quiet amusement.

A minute and a half later and Clarke had basically gotten through the entire song. She was no longer on a mission to get back to her room, but rather enjoying herself and lost in the moment. Throwing her arms up and spinning, she came face to face with a smirking Lexa and nearly jumped out of her skin. She ripped her earbuds out and fumbled to push the pause button on her iPhone, dropping the device in the process. Clarke groaned when her basically brand new, cloud and sky-decorated case busted, a chunk flying under the dryer closest to her.

"Shit," she mumbled, quickly kneeling down, grabbing her phone, and flipping it upright to survey the screen's damage.

Lexa cringed too, and the smirk slipped off her face almost as quickly as it had appeared.

Sighing in relief and popping up from her spot on the ground, Clarke set her eyes on the other girl and smiled. "It's fine! Just my case, but whatever. Got that online for like a dollar and eleven cents or something. Anyways. Um, hey."

"One dollar and eleven cents?" Lexa deadpanned, trying to remain composed, which was proving difficult given the blonde's buzzing energy and increasingly charismatic and fascinating nature.

Clarke shrugged. "Uh, it was probably thirteen cents, maybe."

Lexa tried not to laugh. "Right." At Clarke's grin, the brunette continued, "Well, hello."

Clarke waved goofily and began packing her things back up, throwing her scent beads into her now empty basket and stuffing her detergent into the side pocket. "What're you doing down here? If my memory's correct, you've got a washer and dryer in your freaking room! I'm not jealous though. You're jealous."

Forehead knitting together in confusion, Lexa tilted her head slightly to the right. "Pardon?"

Chuckling, Clarke shook her head. "I'm sorry. Ignore me. There's something wrong with me today, I swear." Shrugging, Clarke picked up her bag so she wouldn't nervously fumble with her fingers. "I think I'm just in a really good mood."

"You aren't normally this weird?" Lexa asked and it took a long minute for Clarke to realize that the taller girl was teasing her. As her brain caught up, she also realized Lexa was currently emptying a sheet set and towels into one of the last two free washing machines.

"Wait, seriously, is your washer broken or something?"

After choosing her settings and before beginning her cycle, the head RA turned to picked up her own empty bag. "Oh sorry, did you need this machine? I'll wait, then."

Before Lexa could make a move to take her belongings back out of the washer, Clarke's free hand shot out and landed on her wrist. "No, I'm sorry. I only needed the two and, well, even if I did need more, you're definitely allowed to do your laundry. I was just asking, because, I mean, I'm super jealous that you get your own washer and dryer _and_ bathroom and who knows what else. If I were you, I'd never leave my room."

Lexa took a moment to form an appropriate response, making no move to pull her wrist away from Clarke's hand. The blonde seemed to be unaware of her heart's loud thumping, though Lexa wasn't sure that was possible. It felt like her heart was three seconds away from beating right out of her chest. Lexa couldn't remember the last time someone physically touched her and _this was Clarke_ \- the pretty, delightful, blonde sophomore who Lexa totally didn't have a slight crush on last year (nor subsequently and maybe creepily stalked when she glimpsed her eating in the cafeteria with Bellamy or goofing off around campus with her friends).

"I'd like to finish two loads this evening, and I'm rather tired."

Filling in the missing pieces, Clarke nodded. "Oh. Right." Reaching over, she switched the washer on and internally grimaced after she did so. Seriously, who turns on someone's freaking washer, especially when that someone is Lexa Perfect Woods, and especially after she just basically interrogated her. _So much for great first impressions_ , Clarke thought, lifting a shoulder awkwardly. "Sorry. I don't really have a filter or boundaries and it's late so um, yeah, just sorry." Exhaling, Clarke felt relieved when she witnessed Lexa's trademark right-side-of-her-mouth half-smile appear.

The brunette finally allowed herself to pull away from the other girl's hold on her wrist. She had to plaster her lips together so she wouldn't laugh out loud at Clarke's widened eyes when she realized she had still been clutching Lexa's ponytail holder-covered wrist. "Clarke, breathe."

Clarke threw her head back, somewhat dramatically, and groaned. When she stood upright again, she was blushing. Lexa sucked in a quick breath. She had seen the blonde blush before - during dinner, when Bellamy had originally called out to her - but they had been tables away then. Now, Lexa predicted, they were standing less than a foot away. If she thought Clarke was gorgeous before, she had been sadly mistaken as she now realized Clarke was _absolutely the most aesthetically pleasing_ _person in the entire universe_.

"Sorry," the blonde apologized again. She followed up the phrase with a goofy, scrunched up face and an actual face palm. "Okay, really, I'm not sure what's wrong with me today. I'm glad you decided to do your laundry on my floor, though. Earlier, I tried to catch you, ya know, after we were finishing up and everything, but Bell and you had, uh, I guess, like, head RA stuff to finish, so I didn't get the chance."

"Was there something you required?"

Clarke, in those few seconds, had gotten lost in Lexa's pretty and uncharacteristically make-up free eyes, but was brought back to the present when the other girl stopped talking. "Huh?"

"You said you had been hoping to find me after our event earlier."

"Oh!" Clarke's waved her left pointer finger in the air and nodded, causing Lexa to chuckle, _actually chuckle_ , and then Clarke almost melted away on the laundry room floor because, _Oh my god her laugh_ , momentarily forgetting she was making a complete fool of herself. Raven and Octavia were never going to let her live this down. "I wanted to thank you."

"You are welcome, although I am not sure wh-"

Waving her entire left hand this time and effectively interrupting the girl in front of her, Clarke smiled. "Thank you. For hiring me and for starting the year off as a really cool head RA. And for, well, for how you handled my unnecessary and kinda inappropriate but totally controlled almost-breakdown during Two Truths and a Lie."

Lexa remembered the way Clarke's eyes had misted over and appraised her decision not to push the girl at that moment to definitely have been the correct one. Keeping a neutral face, Lexa tried to comfort the girl with her eyes. "I don't recall the situation you are referring to, although I did enjoy our short encounter during Two Truths and a Lie."

"Right and _I don't recall_ that your favorite tv show is Teen Mom."

"Clarke!" Lexa hissed, rolling her eyes and huffing when the blonde began cackling.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Clarke barely managed to get the words out before busting out laughing again. "I swear, your secret's safe with me."

Lexa noticed that Clarke was trying extremely hard to refrain from laughing, but without much success. "Remember that I have a key to your room," she threatened, a relaxed tone to her voice and a grin in her eyes. If she hadn't already fancied the girl in front of her, she definitely would have by now.

Gathering her composure, eyes still shining, Clarke glanced to their side and noticed her washers only had about ten minutes left to run. She threw her bag back down and shrugged, reminding herself that no one was here so she could pretty much take over her whole floor for the time being. "Since I've been a total pain in the ass for the past twenty minutes, can I make it up to you by offering you a freeze pop a la room 315 until your sheets are done?"

"You aren't a…" Lexa started to trail off at the phrase but decided to continue anyway, despite how strange the words felt on her tongue. "A pain in the ass, but," glancing at her watch, Lexa nodded to herself, "let me run upstairs and switch my other load to the dryer, and I will be back to accompany you to your room while we wait on our dryers. Do you mind switching mine over while I am gone? I'll leave a dryer sheet on top of the machine."

"Sure," Clarke agreed, smiling shyly. "Just let yourself in when you get back."

Approximately ten minutes later, after Clarke had switched all three loads of laundry and slid down the hallway back to her room, ever thankful for her fuzzy socks, she realized how fast her pulse was racing. Whatever possessed her to invite Lexa back to her room when she was barely unpacked and definitely not prepared to make even more of an ass of herself, she hadn't a clue. She quickly tried to tidy up what she could, but gave up after only half a minute. There was no hope. Shrugging, she began giving herself a mental pep talk and started to put away clothes from the stack that she and Raven had previously been working on before she rushed off to the student center. That had been hours ago.

A shuffling and quiet rap of knuckles against wood halted Clarke's thoughts. Glancing over, she nonverbally welcomed Lexa in with a hand signal and continued folding the pair of shorts in her hands. "Nice outfit," she commented, noticing Lexa had changed from black skinny jeans and form fitting forest green t-shirt to faded navy blue and grey star-covered pajama shorts and a dark grey sleep tank. Gulping, she allowed herself a few extra seconds to appreciate the outfit switch. Clarke wasn't even going to get started on the tattoos she now noticed peaking out on various parts of the head RA's body, because enough was enough for one night. Also, _Jesus Christ_.

"Thank you," Lexa replied, not picking up on Clarke's obvious once-over. She moved to stand against the bed where piles and piles of clothes were stacked, waiting to be put away. "Would you care for some help?"

"That'd be great, actually. Thanks, Lexa."

The two worked silently for a few minutes, Clarke taking full advantage of the mirror in front of her that allowed for quick, sneaking glances at the _seriously perfect creature_ next to her.

Clarke started thinking she should break the silence sometime soon if she wanted to get to know anything else about the girl she was quickly becoming infatuated with, but her plan was halted by Lexa's quiet voice.

"What exactly is a freeze pop?" she asked, with a slight blush and shy look on her face.

Grinning at the out of character behavior, Clarke brightened. "Oh my god, Lexa! You've never had a freeze pop?"

"I, um, I do not believe I have."

Flinging the shirt in her hands back onto the bed, Clarke skated, again on her socks, to her mini fridge-freezer, opened the top compartment, and pulled out an assortment of multi-colored sticks. "First pinky promises and now freeze pops! If you love Rita's as much as you said earlier, you're going to love these! What's your favorite flavor?"

Lexa gently set the shirt she had in her own hands down onto the bed. Leaning against the mattress, she smiled at the blonde's excitement. "Is there strawberry?" she asked, earning herself an enthusiastic nod and another bright smile.

Her hands eased against the bedframe, where they had been gripping white-knuckled onto the wood uncomfortably. Letting herself relax, she watched as Clarke sifted through the sticks to find her a strawberry one. The nineteen-year-old, bright, blonde ball of energy was definitely throwing her for a loop. But right now, at midnight on a Thursday evening, surrounded by an entire building of mostly empty rooms and quiet creaks, Lexa couldn't bring herself to care.


End file.
